Second Chance
by Marii-Se
Summary: Falló y se sentía a morir, pero Haru entenderá que puede levantarse y comenzar otra vez, Ahora con Gokudera, pero este esconde un temor secreto. !Me gustas!. 2º Capi: Siguiendo Adelante: al fin lo logre!
1. Intento Fallido

**Hello!...Again Desu xD **Aqui yo de nuevo con otro fic, mi segundo, y de KHR. Gracias por los comentarios en mi primer fic y la corrección (no mas comentarios estupidos los prometo) y que bueno que les gusto, pero anima a subir más. Y ahora vengo con 5986, me gusta mucho esta pareja y se que muchos otros también, se los dejo ;D

**Disclaimer: **KHR no es mi es de Amano y ya saben el resto y las cosas ridículas que haría si fuera mío xD

* * *

"_**Si el primer intento falla, no te rindas. Sigue adelante, busca otra oportunidad y empieza de nuevo. Verás que una segunda vez puede ser tan buena como una primera"**_

Sol radiante, brisa suave, la combinación del verano. La gente empezaba a sentir ese cambio de temperatura, y se preparaba para el.Pero a veces la madre naturaleza se ponía caprichosa y los sorprendía con una ligera lluvia de vez en cuando. Y esa mañana no era la excepción.

Podía sentir, mientras corría, el chapoteo de sus pies cada vez que caía en un charco, la humedad del agua en su piel y ropas, las personas con quien tropezaba sin mirar o pedir perdón. A pocos les parecía extraño ver a una colegiala correr a horas escolares, y ninguno noto su estado. De por sí era difícil ver, mucho más si estaba corriendo, las lagrimas de sus ojos que se mezclaban con las lagrimas del cielo; salían sin permiso de su dueña, quien trataba de contenerse.

_-Eres una gran amiga Haru, me has apoyado y ayudado en todo. Por eso…debo ser sincero contigo-_

Acelero su carrera. A medida que avanzaba menos gente había. Todos buscaban refugió, pero ella no lo quería. Solo quería alejarse, solo lo suficiente para derrumbarse en paz. Llego al parque de la ciudad, desierto por el clima, y se dejo caer en la base de un árbol cuyas ramas evitaban el paso de las gotas, y su jadeo era amortiguado por el ruido natural de estas últimas.

_-Me gusta otra persona- y bajo la mirada-espero me puedas entender- la miro. La cara de ella, antes decidida, cambio a una sonrisa, pequeña y con un dejo de tristeza._

_-por supuesto que entiendo Tsuna-san- luego casi en susurro- me siento bien con ser tu amiga._

No aguanto más y soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ese día se había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Tsuna, pero de una forma más seria y con la esperanza de una respuesta. Cuando la obtuvo sintió emociones contradictorias. Feliz y agradecida de la honestidad del chico para con ella y triste por su rechazo. _"Espero me puedas entender". _¿Entender? Claro que lo entendía, ella misma sabía lo que era querer a alguien, y ahora, sabía cómo era el dolor de no ser querida.

Los cálidos rayos iluminaban su cara, cuando sintió un piquete en la mejilla. Pasó su mano para espantar de manera automática para espantar al insecto, pero lo sintió de nuevo.

-Oye despierta, tonta-

-_Hahi! ¿No se supone que los insectos no hablan?- _pensó y luego abrió los ojos- Go-Gokudera-san. Contemplo al nombrado con asombro y confusión, inclinado, con su bolso escolar en su mano izquierda colgado en la espalda y en su mano derecha una delgada rama.

-Hasta que al fin abres los ojos- tiro la rama lejos- A demás de tonta, loca. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida en un árbol en medio de la lluvia?

-Eh?... ¡Haru no es ninguna tonta, ni mucho menos una loca!

-Si porque la gente cuerda decide tomar una siesta a las dos de tarde debajo de un árbol-

-¡Ya te dije que Haru no es..Ah? ¡¿Dos de la tarde?- Gokudera le mostro su reloj. Efectivamente esa era la hora. No podía ser. Había faltado a toda la clase-Tengo que irme- pero al momento de levantarse sus rodillas les fallaron y el chico tuvo que sostenerla.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Haru no respondió, no quería. La fatiga física y emocional le había agotado.

-Déjame- ordenó y se zafó de él, pero otra vez se iba para el suelo y Gokudera tuvo que aguantarla

Todos miraban con extrañeza, y algunos murmuraban comentarios como "_no es dulce", "el amor joven es creativo" y "la juventud de ahora y sus locuras", _cosas por el estilo decían al ver a una pareja: un chico de cabello blanco y porte extranjero, llevaba en la espalda a una joven castaña. Ambos sonrojados y felices….felices? no eso es lo que debería parecer, pero la verdad es que estaban más enojados y avergonzados que nunca.

-N-no tenías que llevarme G-Gokudera-san-

-Callate! Ves las cosas que me haces pasar- dijo con los ojos cerrados de vergüenza.

Luego de no poder ni mover un pie, Gokudera se ofreció a regañadientes a llevar en su espalda. Claro está, nos espero ni recibió la aprobación de ella. Luego de forcejeos lo logró. Y ahí estaban, caminando en medio de la calle con personas susurrando comentarios erróneos y, para colmo, una lluvia igual a la de la mañana se desato.

-Pues es tu culpa!- dijo la chica indignada y volteando la cabeza

-silencio! Me debes una ¿oíste?- y cambio su tono a una sereno- ¿Dime por qué estabas llorando? ¡Y no me pongas excusas! Se te notaba en la cara- Haru suspiro resignada, estaba atrapada, empapada y en problemas por su falta a clases y su retraso a casa. ¿Que tenía que perder?

Con calma, mientras caminaban le conto al muchacho su decisión de confesión a Tsuna y como este la había rechazado. No tenía porque explicar su aparición en el bosque y los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Gokudera se lo pudo imaginar, no realmente el dolor que sentía, pero si tenía una idea. No le sorprendió en absoluto el rechazo de parte del decimo, él sabía de su enamoramiento por Sasagawa. Además eso explicaba el comportamiento distraído y algo deprimido del decimo.

-Quizas Gokudera-san tenga razón- dijo de repente- y Haru solo sea una tonta-

-Si eres una tonta, ¡pero solo por aceptarlo tú misma!- y volvió a cambiar su tono-No importa si al final las cosas no salen como tu querías, no puedes detenerte y creer que es el fin del mundo. Levántate y sigue. Además el decimo te considera una persona valiosa para él, le importas y preocupas. Tu, Sasagawa, la estúpida vaca, I-pin, fuuta, por verlos a salvo el decimo haría cualquier cosa. Deja de llorar y recuerda- miro adelante-Somos una familia que va a reírse junta, siempre.

Haru se quedo sorprendida. Solo había oído a Gokudera hablar así una vez, para Tsuna. Nunca pensó que lo vería así de nuevo, ni mucho menos que fuera para ella. Sonrió con ternura. Abrazo por cuello al joven, apretando los ojos de alegría.

-Gracias Gokudera-san-

Gokudera sintió como se le subía la temperatura y la cara se le teñía de rojo.

-Tsk, tonta- sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera alejara la vergüenza.

_Continuara.._

_

* * *

_Alli ta! no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta cuando Gokudera habla con madurez y sin gritar, con esa voz pausada ufff. Creo que esta muy OOC ustedes que opinan? quiero saber! :D


	2. siguiendo adelante: Al fin lo logré!

Aqui les traigo el segundo capi, de verdad gracias por leer, que bueno que les gusto y gracias por el apoyo, incentiva a más. Y bueno ahora las malas noticias T-T este es el fin...pero de este fic xD jajajajajaja. Es más tenía pensado originalmente un one-short pero bueno me dio pa más. Disfrutenlo con todo mi cariño.

**Desclaimer:** KHR no es mio sino de akira Amano-san. Quiero que se mio xD

* * *

Luego de ese día, los demás fueron normales, por lo menos para los demás. Haru siguió siendo la chica alegre y enérgica de siempre, para tranquilidad de Tsuna. Pero ahora solía hablar más con el albino que antes, y este, extrañamente, tampoco evitaba esas situaciones. Hasta parecía que le agradaba la cosa. Aunque la manera de dirigirse el uno al otro no cambió, la sola compañía se hizo cada vez mejor. Y lo sabían.

Haru sabía que le gustaba, pero él jamás se fijaría en ella, la consideraba una tonta, si quiera ahora una amiga. La única que conocía su dilema era su mejor amiga, Kyoko.

Le había contado lo de Tsuna, y esta le confesó que también sentía sentimientos por el joven castaño, pero que se los había tragado por el bien de su amiga. Ambas vivieron un momento decisivo en su amistad, que terminó fortaleciéndola, aunque Kyoko no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al enterarse del nuevo interés amoroso de la morena. Lo que sí pudo disimular fue el estar de acuerdo con lo difícil que sería que Gokudera le correspondiese, y se lo calló para no causar más daño.

-Pero Haru-chan, ¿estás segura que no quieres decírselo?-

-Sí, es mejor así. De otra forma sería incomodo para él estar conmigo-dijo con tristeza-No sería igual. Kyoko admiró mucho su fuerza, soportar esa clase de dolor era increíble, aún así acepto su decisión y brindó todo su apoyo.

Pero Haru se equivocaba. Gokudera ya estaba incomodo. Él también aceptaba que ya no podía ver la sin que se le moviese el suelo por todas partes, pero carecía de esperanza de que ella le correspondiera a otra persona que no fuera el décimo, no era su tipo. Eso le dolía jodidamente y le frustraba cuando pensaba en ello. Y se estaba notando.

-No puedo creer que tenga, OTRA VEZ, que volver contigo maniático del beísbol- se quejó mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero de escuela y batallas, este solo reía divertido del drama que armaba. Luego de unos momentos se animo a preguntar

-Oye Gokudera, que es lo que te pasa con Haru?- interrogó como si fuera una pregunta cualquiera

-QUE? Na-Nada, Q-que me puede estar pasando con esa tonta-

-Oh No lo niegues, cada vez que ella está contigo se te ve diferente, aunque actúes igual-

-No es cierto-

-¡Sí lo es! Vamos dime- y así siguió por un rato….

Por mucho que Gokudera tratara de negarlo, Yamamoto insistía e insistía e insitía, hasta que harto lo soltó todo. No le dio tanta pena. Aunque jamás se lo admitiría, el beisbolista era su amigo y confiaba en él. También le expreso su seguridad de que no sería correspondido

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?

- A ver, ¿que no es ovio?- dijo como si de verdad lo fuera- Hasta un tonto como tú vería que ella solo tiene ojos para el décimo-

-pero…

-INCLUSO aunque él la haya rechazado- dijo callando al otro

-Iba a decir que Haru ya no siente lo mismo por Tsuna. Le gusta otro-

-¿Que quieres decir?- y Yamamoto era el tonto ¿no?

-Me refiero a que, al igual que a ti, se le nota que le gustas-

-ok ahora si perdiste la última neurona que tenías-

- te lo digo enserio, tu eres el que no quiere darse cuenta- No siguió la conversación, y cuando se separo de él pudo pensar tranquilo

_¿No querer darse cuenta? _Si tal vez así era. No quería aceptar el hecho de que Haru pudiera sentir lo mismo que él. Eso significaría que podían estar juntos. Significaría que podían separarse.

Sus amigos no lo notaban pero trataba de mantener sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto muy limitadas, no quería, le dolía. Cuando sintió el afecto femenino por primera vez de su madre, este le fue arrebatado de repente, eso lo marco. Su hermana no lo había ayudado tampoco. Desde entonces sus roces con chicas siempre eran precavidos. Mantenía distancia de Bianchi, I-pin era muy pequeña como para considerarla una mujer todavía, Sasagawa y Chrome eran unas amigas lejanas, y Haru había estado en esa categoría hasta ya casi un mes desde ese día. Pensar en perderla le dolía más que su rechazo.

Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba cabizbajo, cuando llego la dueña de su mal

-Gokudera-san!- Grito Haru a medida que se acercaba. Alegre y saludando. Por dentro él sonrió-Te acompaño- dijo al alcanzarlo

-Como quieras- respondió secamente y siguió su andar. Ella se mantuvo a su lado comentando sobre un nuevo pastel que le apetecía comprar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo e incluso mencionó la posibilidad de que él la acompañara.

¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz?... ¿Cómo le hacía eso?... ¿Lo odiaba a caso? Cada palabra era una punzada en su pecho, ni en sus más duras batallas había sufrido tanto.

Por fin la calle se dividió en dos caminos. Gokudera vio una oportunidad de alejarse.

-Bueno, Adios-

-Hahi! Pero por esa calle llegarás mas tarde a tu casa-

-Sí, bueno….tengo ganas de caminar-

-Ah ok, voy contigo-

-no tienes que. Llegaras aun más tarde a tu casa que yo-

-no importa, es un lindo día, Haru no puede desaprovecharlo-

-¡no me puedes dejarme un maldito segundo tonta!- se estaba empezando a frustrar.

-Hahi, ¡Haru no es tonta!-y luego le levanto un dedo como si fuera una profesora regañándolo-

Gokudera-san debería ser más amable, mi mamá dice que…- Pero fue callada de inmediato.

el chico la había tomado de los hombros y luego la sacudió.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- su voz se entrecortaba y sus ojos tapados por sus blancos mechones-¿Por qué mierda sigues tratando de seguirme?- la chica en shock no respondió. La miró-¿POR QUÉ?...- La lluvia comenzó a fluir de nuevo, empapando sus cuerpos.

Haru miro sus ojos verdes. Estaban enojados y tristes al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo estaba molestando a tal punto? Debía ser sincera con él...

-Porque…. ¡porque me gustas!- La mirada de Gokudera fue cambiada a una de asombro-me gustas. Y no te lo dije por miedo a ser rechazada o que fuera incomodo para ti estar conmigo-Apoyo sus manos y frente contra el pecho del chico- Por favor no desprecies a Haru-

Gokudera no sabía qué hacer. Era mucha información. Miro la corinilla de la chica, abrió la boca para decir algo que no salió. Suspiró y puso sus brazos en la mitad de la espalda de ella, apretó un poco. Eso hizo que se sobresaltara.

-Supongo que…el sentimiento es mutuo- Haru no lo vio, pero sabía que sonreía. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y luego los cerró con ternura disfrutando del abrazo que le brindaba.

Era correspondida. Era correspondido. Fue un momento único, volvía a amar y esta vez era amada. El futuro era incierto, pero eso ya no importaba. Iban a disfrutar el presente y ella aprovecharía esa nueva oportunidad.

El recuerdo de ese día, volvía en imágenes rápidas y vivas cada vez que podía. Ahora Gokudera era su novio oficial y ella era su novia. Eso lo estaban anunciando ahí, en el primer baile de escuela Nami*. Invitada como su pareja, ambos disfrutaban de la música, el ambiente, los amigos y el bailar las canciones lentas. Abrazada a sus hombros dejándose llevar por la sueva melodía. Fue entonces que distinguió a su amiga Kyoko bailando abrazada a Tsuna, su antiguo amor y ahora mejor amigo. Sonrío ante la escena

De repente se apagaron las luces y música, se aferro con más fuerza a Gokudera y este le susurro un "Tranquila". Un segundo después todo volvió a su estado original. Se separaron y buscaron la causa del fugaz apagón. Vio justo cuando Tsuna y Kyoko salían del lugar. Le hizo una seña a su novio pare que se diera cuenta y compartió su sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Adonde crees que vayan?

-mmmm... Quien sabe._ Buena suerte Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san._

Volvieron a seguir con la celebración. Bailando y festejando, era un momento para compartir. Haru agradeció el estar ahí esa noche él. Gokudera tuve que admitir que estaba feliz de pasar esa noche con ella. Es más, el solo fue, a lo que él llamo "pérdida de tiempo", con la condición de traerla. Estaban juntos esa noche, y esperaban que así fuera todos los días.

FIN

* * *

*Ese baile esta en mi primer fic "First Dance" 2795.

Ya se, Ya se pero antes de que me amenacen con "¿por qué hasta allí? nooo" eso es simple: Por que el presupuesto no da pa más, la crisis no me daja y la falta de imaginación no me abandona, además fue todo el jugo que pude sacar de mi informante Reborn que me dio el dato de esta pareja como con lo de Tsuna y Kyoko. Ya saben él esta en todo xD

**Angelzk: **muy muy muy bueno tu comentario, aqui tu conti y si el OCC no esta mal, me gusto, quede satisfecha ;)

**Tsuki: **Viva el Gokudera maduro *-* si el OCC es inevitable, se hace lo mejor. Gracias por tu apoyo y consejo

**Mary: **Me siento un poco mal porque aqui termina, pero no te preocupes aqui no acaban mis fumadas con esta pareja los veras en otro fic lo prometo

**Ichigo: **puedo decir que me encanta tu nombre? :) y si la parte de la rama fue algo agregado de último momento que se me ocurrió miestras lo escribía para darle un toque cómico. Que bueno q te gusto.

**Miku Takamine: **Si es una pareja muy linda, debería a ver más de ella. Por cierto me encanta tu fic "Del odio al amor" es muy bueno. Te deje un comen pero no me fijé en tu pregunta. Yo siempre me imagine a Haru con la Flama del relámpago, es más en uno de los videojuegos de KHR se dice eso mismo, que haru es del rayo como Lambo xD. Ojala lo sigas con tu fic que esta muy finuuu

**Kasane Nami: **jajaja si la lluvia afecta a las personas, lo digo por experiencia ;D gracias por tu comen :D

Y bueno Gracias de nuevo y les tengo una pregunta: **¿cuantos de ustedes pensaron en la parte donde ambos vuelven juntos, que Gokudera había callado a Haru con un beso y no poniéndole las manos en los hombros? ¿eh? xD**

Me despido, pasenla bien y recomiendo que oigan "Club Can't Handle me" de Flo-rida y Davis Guetta que esta buenisima y no dejo de escucharla y bailarlas. Besos


End file.
